Summer Love
by Un-Forgettable Random-ness
Summary: Hmm, how are things on the lovers edge, great until Sango and Kouga begin to medal...KagMir KikIY AyaKou KagIY SanMir !COMPLETE!
1. From The Beginning

Chapter One: From The Beginning 

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, although I very much wish I did!_

The group of 17 years olds sat down at a lunch table after a long summer vacation. So much had changed since that previous year. The summer of '03 was insane, the group was a group of great friends, but something happened. None of them in that previous year could even imagine.

**Summer 2002**

"Can you guys believe it, another year come and gone." Miroku sighed.

"Yep. It was a great year too." Kagome smiled at Miroku and blushed. Miroku wrapped his arm around his new girlfriend, Kagome.

Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and Kouga sat with them, although 3 of the 4 were flaming with jealousy, even if most of them had a lover.

"Hey you two, take your P.D.A. somewhere else." Inuyasha growled.

"Why should we?" Miroku asked.

"Stop it you two!" Kikyo hit Inuyasha in the shoulder. "You're acting as though you're jealous. You're not though…right?"

"No way!" Inuyasha kissed his girlfriend. "I have you." He gave a cheesy smile.

"And I have you." Kikyo smiled.

"Oh brother." Kouga snarled. He stood up. "I am leaving, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Sango, you wanna come?"

"Yes, please." Sango said, needing an escape from all the lovers.

Sango and Kouga stood by the snackbar.

"The beach isn't much fun without Ayame." Kouga pouted.

"Not my fault she went to camp." Sango laughed.

"Yeah whatever." Kouga mumbled.

"Those guys are royally pissing me off." Sango grouched glaring at the 4 others.

"Me too! I feel sorry for Kikyo though." Kouga smiled evily.

"Why?" Sango scrunched up her nose with curiosity.

"Isn't obvious? He still likes, or loves, whatever, Kagome." Kouga grabbed their food off the counter.

"You're kidding?" Sango grinned. She looked back at Kouga and she chewed on her straw.

"What's that look for?" Kouga asked fidgeting.

"I think I have an idea." Sango finished and went back to her burger.

"What kind of idea?" Kouga asked with curiousity.

"Oh nevermind, it would never work?" Sango munched away.

"Kay!" Kouga trailed.

Kouga and Sango walked slowly back to their friends.

"What'd ya bring me!" Inuyahsa joke.

"Hopefully a new personality." Miroku bugged. Inuyasha went to smack him when...

"Inuyasha, stop this right now. Do I have to say the 's' word!" Kagome scowled.

"Nope, backing away." Inuyasha grinned as he walked backwards into the water.

"Want to?" Sango asked Kouga nodding at Inuyasha.

"You bet." Kouga and Sango tore up to Inuyasha and pushed him backwards into the beach water.

"Now all we're going to smell tonight is wet dog." Miroku sighed.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "Stop treating me like some damn dog." Inuyasha snarled as Kikyo gently massaged his dog ears.

"Your table manners sure disagree." Kagome giggled.

Sango, Kouga and Kikyo stood there very amused as the group argued.

"What could you possibly see in him?" Kouga asked Kikyo. She just stood there.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. She shooed Kouga as they walked to the boardwalk.

"Well I don't know exactly. I think that Inuyasha has a thing for Kagome." Kikyo tried to smile.

"Why would you say a thing like that? He asked YOU out NOT Kagome." Sango tried to be reasurring, even though this would ruin her plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey so…this is my first chapter…there are some more to come, but I have to write them out first…I know that it is really short and all, but I really didn't know what else to say…oh well…I'd like to hear what you think, be easy on me, I am really touchy!

LOL


	2. Sango's Plan

Chapter Two: Sango's Plan 

"Kouga?" Sango asked.

"Yeh, what is it?" Kouga asked.

"Could you help me with something?" Sango looked up from her milkshake.

"What?" Kouga said curiously.

"I want to break Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha and Kikyo up." Sango's eyes wandered.

"Really now?" Kouga's smile twisted his face. "Now why would you want to do this?"

"Just…because…will you help me or not?" Sango snapped.

"Yea, why not! I have nothing else to do." Kouga laughed. "Do you want to use mind manipulation, or the he's cheating on you plan?" Kouga stroked his chin.

"Whatever it takes." Sango reached across the table to grab Kouga's shoulders.

"Okay, okay. Let me think…"

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Ya, what is it." Inuyasha asked still gazing at the TV, his favorite show was on.

"Do you remember that first day?" Kikyo asked not blushing.

"Uh, not really, where are you going with this?" Inuyasha said finally looking into her brown eyes.

"Well since then, have you ever had feeling for any other girl." Inuyasha eyes grew wide. _'Can she read my mind?' _His thoughts scattered; she was still staring at him.

"No!" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Oh." Kikyo lowered her head.

There was no more conversation.

"So I thought I would break up Inuyasha and Kikyo first, it would just be too easy." Sango smiled, she hated doing this to her dear friends.

"Yea, just confirm Kikyo's fear of Inuyasha and Kagome, and Kikyo will drop him like a brick." Kouga answered.

"Uh huh!" Sango agreed. "But now the question is…how do we do it?"

"Yea…we should get a picture of them making out." Kouga's light went on.

"But now?" Sango tapped her chin. "Oh wait I know! Kag and I have a Truth or Dare contest going, I could dare her to kiss him, or whatever, and…you could take the picture.

"Great idea!" Kouga seemed too excited to hurt his poor Kags. '_No one deserves this but…I just want to see the mutt weep.'_

"Oh brother." Sango's head hit the table; she raised it onto her folded arms. "You do know that…"

"Know what?" Kouga pressed as Sango stared into space. "Hello, you still on Earth?"

"Huh, oh yeah, here!" Sango snapped. "But speaking of brothers, look." Sango pointed to a tall teen that they all knew well.

"Sesshoumaru, probably out to spend his daddy's money." Kouga teased. "Who's that hanging off his leg?"

"Rin, his adopted sister, well…I guess that's what you could call her." Sango still seemed to be in a daze.

"Okay, but who's the other one?" Kouga poked.

"Oh my gawd, do you know nothing?" Kagome said from behind him. Sango snapped up straight and looked at who she was with…Inuyasha.

'_This is going to be easier than I thought.' _Sango grinned. "Hey Kagome." She said aloud.

"Hiya Sango. What ya doing?" Kagome said happily.

"Just grabbing some grub, then I thought I'd go see you, thanks for saving me the trouble." She smiled. She handed a camera to Kouga quickly. "Thanks for letting me borrow it for my project thing that time, there's a new film in it." She winked and walked to Kagome.

"No prob. I was supposed to meet Yuka here, but she had to cancel. So Inuyasha and me thought we'd hang out. You can come if you want."

"Sure I'd love too." Sango winked again at Kouga, he nodded in agreement.

"So Kagome, truth or dare?" Sango finally started.

"Truth." Kagome smiled eyeing a pair of sunglasses, while Inuyasha looked around for a new hat.

"Is it true that…you wear a thong." Sango asked as she picked up a container of pink eye shadow.

"Nope. Truth or dare Sango?" Kagome answered proudly.

"Dare." They had rules, when the starter of the game picked dare, the asked also had to do a dare, this was her chance.

"I dare you to…buy that man speedo over there, and don't worry, if you do, I will give you back the money." Kagome said kindly.

"Fine." Sango took the speedo and walked to the cashier and reluctantly bought it. She headed back towards Kagome. "Here." She threw the bag to her friend.

"Nice." Kagome laughed.

"Okay, time for your dare." She looked around as if to be thinking, but really she was looking for Kouga. _'There he is!' _She winked at him, he did the same back. "I dare you to kiss Inuyasha." Sango said evily. Kagome's eyes widened as Sango waved Inuyasha over. Sango simply nodded her head as the signal for her to start. Kagome hesitated as she leaned into kiss him, and when she finally did, Kouga got the picture even though he was more pissed at Inuyasha than ever, but he knew he had to keep his cool.

_'Perfect.' _Sango felt so guilty, Kagome was her best friend, what was she doing?

Later on that night Sango e-mailed the picture to Kikyo and Miroku, under some strange address. She felt awful but she wanted Miroku so badly. The tears ran down her cheeks.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Hey Sango." Kohaku said walking into his sister's room. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes?" Sango asked him.

"What's wrong? I could hear you crying." Kohaku looked very worried.

"Nothing, just stress." '_What a lie.' _She smiled sweetly as Kohaku left.

After an hour the phone rang, it was Kagome. She was bawling.

"Sango, Miroku broke up with me, after 2 months." Kagome's shrills were almost heartbreaking.

"Oh Kag, I am so sorry." Sango's eyes teared.

"Well I was wondering, can I come for the night?" Kagome asked silently.

"Uh sure, hold on one moment." She ran down the stairs to ask her godparent if it was okay, then made sure that the evidence be destroyed. "Yeah, Miaka said it was alright."

"Good, I'll be over in a few." Kagome hung up.

She wasn't kidding, she arrived in Sango's room in 5 minutes.

"Wow, that was fast." Sango said surprised.

"I don't live far, next door…" Kagome smiled.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo was opening her mail when Inuyasha walked in.

"Yo." He sat on the bed. "Why are you on the computer, let's go." Inuyasha said impatiently.

"Okay, I just wish to check my e-mails first, I haven't done so in weeks."

"Kikyo, mom doesn't want Inuyasha to be in your room." Kaede tattled.

"Okay, we're leaving." She pushed her younger sister out of the room and closed the door. She sat back down and opened the e-mail named 'Not so in LOVE!'. She gazed at the picture in pure horror. The tears never came, the anger and frustration welt up in side her as she turned to look at the cheater.

"You said that you never liked another girl." Her hands turned into fists. "You liar, you betrayer."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha fell back in surprised. Kikyo pointed to the screen, as Inuyasha gazed in horror over the actions that had occurred earlier that day. Who had done this? "Look Kikyo, today Kagome and Sango were playing truth or dare…"

"I don't want to hear it! 6 months and you cheat on me. GET OUT! I never want to see you again!" She was too loud for Inuyasha.

"But Kikyo, just let me explain." Kikyo turned her back and simply pointed towards the door.

She went to her phone to tell Sango what had happened, both girls in tears. It was all over, Sango's plan had worked. Sango turned to Kagome and told Kagome, she was completely shocked. '_Did they plan this?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's not very detailed or anything, and I am sure that I could've wrote it better, but I wrote it at a sleepover one night, so I was extremely tired, but high on sugar…so I really don't know…reviews are welcome…but I would really like to know how many people have actually read my story and enjoyed it…or if you just read it…so if you do…could you just please sign it…I need some more authors on my author's alert list…I am hoping that there are some stories out there for some inspiration. Thank you so much…


	3. True Intentions

**Chapter Three: True Intentions**

"Hey Sango!" Kouga smiled handing Sango a drink. "Why so sad?"

"The plan went flawlessly." Sango looked down at her shoes as Kouga sat next to her, on the bench outside the place where they worked.

"That's great news, isn't it?" Kouga seemed confused.

"Well yes, except for the fact that I feel extremely guilty."

"Oh, well if it makes you feel any better, I almost died when I took the picture." Kouga smiled. "And really, thank-you." He stood and walked back behind the cash registered.

"Huh?" Sango blinked. '_Had Kouga really just wanted to have helped, or did he have reasons for himself.' _She thought as she walked back to where she was washing trays from the food court.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Kouga?" The two were washing tables in the food court.

"What?" Kouga stopped.

"Why did you help me?" Sango put the cloth down.

"Reasons…" Kouga looked up. "Look, I'm not telling, so DON'T ask." He snapped as he walked away.

Sango didn't ask anymore.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Kouga walked home as he passed Ayame's house, she walked out from the backyard.

"Kouga!" Ayame yelled as she ran towards him.

"Ayame, you're home?" Kouga was happy, just surprised.

"Yea, we got rained out." She ran to his side and threw her arms around his neck. "I really missed you."

"Oh? Well, I missed you too!" Kouga wasn't lying.

"Aw!" Ayame hugged him harder. "So what did you all do while I was gone?"

"Just stuff. Sango and I have talked a lot. She helped me from being not bored. I helped her not to kill Kagome." Kouga laughed.

"Aw! So you guys are good friends now I take it?" Ayame asked worriedly.

"Not really, she's kind of nosy." Kouga laughed.

"Hehe." Ayame knew Sango fairly well. "Well she was just being Sango, that's all."

"Heh, probably." Kouga considered the thought.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Sango was still sitting in her room trying hard not to cry. _'What have I done? Kagome seems so miserable, I wonder how she's doing now. Hmmm, I'll call her. There is really nothing I can do now.'_ As she reached for the phone to call Kagome it began to ring. "Huh?"

"Hello?" Sango said shaking.

"Hey, it's Miroku."

"Oh hello. What's the matter?"

"Huh? Why does something have to be wrong when I call you?" Miroku snapped defensively.

"Wha? It's just the way you sounded. That's all, so are you sure everything's okay?" Sango answered worriedly.

"No, I got home from work and Mushi was drunk and passed out…again, Kag and I split, and I think I'm about to get fired." It almost sounded like he was crying.

"Aw, you poor thing. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yea, but I really don't want to stay here. Can I come over?" Miroku gasped.

"Oh yea, of course." Sango's eyes lit up.

"Thanks, I'll be over in a minute?" Miroku hung up without a response from Sango. Sango blinked repeatedly for a few minutes.

"What am I going to do…I need to tell him…oh…I can't do that." The tears streamed down her cheeks.

Moments later the doorbell rang.

"Sango, you have company." Miaka shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, send em' up." Sango wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey. Everything cool?" Miroku asked as he walked into her room.

"Of course." Sango smiled. "But what about with you?"

"Oh man, I just don't know. I feel like my whole life is ending."

"Now why would you say that?" Sango felt such guilt.

"I couldn't believe Kagome would cheat on me, but she said that maybe we just couldn't trust each other, then, well yea." Miroku looked down.

"Aw. You'll be okay." Sango patted his back. He threw his arms around her. Sango blinked and then hugged him back.

"Thanks Sango, for being here for me. Ya know I can't really go to Inuyasha for any sympathy."

"Mhmmm. No kidding, him and Kikyo are also ex's, so this he might've wanted to talk." Sango's light bulb went on. '_Oh no! Inuyasha's the one that Kagome kissed!'_

"Right! He kissed her! Like I want to talk to him, that incompetent fool." Miroku's fact turned purple. Sango just backed away.

'_Poor boy!' _She stood up and walked towards her closet, she was still trying to find her cat's collar. The last time she'd seen it, was when Kirara had tried to sleep in an old shoebox in her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Miroku turned back around and walked towards her.

"Kirara's collar." Sango was on her hands and knees rummaging through the bottom of her closet.

"Oh, I see. I'll help." Miroku bent beside her, soon his hand was stroking her bottom.

'_Oh yea, he'll be just fine.' _Sango's thoughts flamed. She swung her hand to slap him but he caught it before it connected. They sat there, with Miroku holding Sango's hand. He pulled her closer until they were close enough to be one person. He drew her face towards his and went into a deep and passionate kiss.

'_Why does this feel so good.' _Miroku thought. They pulled away. Sango still in a daze thinking she was dreaming, kept her eyes closed. As she slowly opened them she expected Miroku to be gone, he wasn't. He was sitting there staring back into her eyes.

"W-w-what was that for?" Sango finally spoke.

"Sango, I, uh, look…I don't know where that came from. I will show myself out." He shot up like a bullet and swiftly walked out of her house.

"What just happened?" Sango asked herself.

_'What was I thinking?' _Miroku banged his head against the front door of his house.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Kouga and Ayame sat on her couch. Watching a move. Ayame had fallen asleep while Kouga thought about his plan of action. _'How do I break up and then…ask Kagome if she'd go out with me.'_

"Huh?" Oh Kouga, you're still here!" Ayame's green eyes shone from her slumber.

"Yea. But I should go." Kouga stood up and left without saying another word.

"Huh?" Ayame sat there a moment confused.

_'Huh! So, what am I going to do?' _Kouga pondered as he walked down the street towards his house. He saw Miroku standing on his front door step with his head against the door.

"Hey man, what's up?" Kouga asked surprising Miroku.

"Aiee." Miroku spun around to see Kouga.

"Sorry to scare you." Kouga apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright." Miroku said pulling himself together.

"So man, what's wrong?" Kouga naturally didn't care.

"Uh nothing, I'm going to go in now. I'll talk to you some other time." Miroku walked into his house. Mushi was out cold on the couch. '_What is wrong with my life?'_

RINGRINGRING……………… 

The phone's tone rang loudly throughout the house.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Miroku?"

"Yea?"

"It's Sango."

"Oh…hi." Miroku's voice was a low whisper.

"Umm, I was just calling to say that you left your wallet here."

"Oh? Well, thank-you. I'll come by tomorrow to pick it up."

"Okay, good night, and Miroku…"

"Yea?"

"I'm sure everything will be just fine." Sango finished as Miroku hung up without saying good-bye.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

KNOCKKNOCK

The sound of someone banging on the door rang through the house.

"Coming." Kohaku yawned. _'Hmm, Miaka must be gone to work already.'_

"Hey Kohaku." Miroku said.

"Oh hi, come on in." Kohaku welcomed his sister's friend. "Sango's still sleeping, but you might as well go wake her up." Kohaku yawned again as he walked back to his bedroom.

Miroku walked up the stairs into the loft that Sango called her room. It was in quite a mess, with all the things from her closet scattered over her floor. Kirara lay at the foot of her bed, her collar snapped around her neck.

"Looks like she found it." Miroku smiled. He walked to Sango's bed and saw her sleeping, breathing lightly. He quickly snapped out of his daze as her eyes flashed open.

"Ahh." Sango screamed throwing a pillow at Miroku then pulling her blankets up around her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Kohaku let me in, told me to wake you up, and I wanted my wallet." Miroku stood throwing the pillow back at Sango.

"Oh, well your wallet's over there on my dresser." Sango got out of her bed. Her night gown was an oversized t-shirt that reached mid-thigh. Miroku gazed upon her for a moment, until she caught his eye and pulled her blankets around her. She looked over at her alarm clock. _' Oh, it's 5:39 am.' _"WHAT! You come to my house at 20 to 6 in the morning! Are you mad?" Sango yelled at him.

"Umm, so sorry. I just couldn't sleep any longer." Miroku looked around her room. "It sure is messy in here." He chuckled.

"Yea. It was late last night after I found her collar, so I didn't bother cleaning." Sango blushed.

"Hmph. So what are you doing today?" Miroku asked her.

"Well cleaning, that's it." Sango smiled.

"You don't work today?" Miroku's heart lifted.

"No, why?"

"No reason. Do you need some help, cleaning I mean?" Miroku offered.

"Umm, sure. But I have to have a shower first." Sango blushed. _'I better remember to lock the door.'_

"Allow me to assist you in that!"

SMACK

"Or not." Sango smiled as she grabbed some clothes and walked to the shower.

Miroku stay there rubbing his cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey so I guess now that San/Miro are getting close the sparks shall fly….**


	4. Memories and Heartache

Hey so any ways, look I really don't like mentioning things about reviews and what not, because I know the readers only want to get back to the story…now this chapter came to me when I was like falling asleep watching IY, so here it is…

**Chapter Four: Memories and Heartache**

Sango had finished with her shower and now her and Miroku were going through boxes and organizing them.

They had almost finished when Miroku dropped one of the boxes filled with photos. Sango walked over and started to put the photos back into the box. Sango stopped moving; she fell to her knees as she held several photos in her hands.

"What's that matter Sango?" Miroku asked walking towards her.

"These are pictures from the first time I went away to camp, after my mother died. It's when I met Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother had just died as well." A sad smiled moved across her face as she handed a few to him. "But this one, this is my dad, before he disappeared. It was the last time I ever went to camp." Tears rolled down her Sango's cheeks. Miroku grasped her in his arms as she cried.

"It's okay, he'll come back. Just you see, unlike Kagome." Miroku sighed.

"Miroku…I have something to tell you." Sango pulled away. _'Okay, I have 2 choices, either tell him that I broke them up, or tell him that I'm in love with him.'_

"Yea, what is it?" Miroku's soft eyes smiled back at her.

"Umm, well you see, Kouga and I are responsible for you and Kagome and Inuyasha and Kikyo from breaking up." Miroku backed away.

"What, how is that possible?" Miroku's voice shuttered.

"You see, Kouga and I had a plan. I would get Kagome to kiss Inuyasha and get a picture of it, so we could kill 2 relationships with one stone." (N/A: Okay, I really hate to do this to Sango, she's my favorite character, well next to Miroku, but I wanted to give it a twist.) Sango finished.

"What, how could you?" Miroku back away moving closer to her door.

"You see Kouga like Kagome."

Yeah, so what? Kouga has a girlfriend." Miroku shouted.

"He is breaking up with her, and I did what I did because...because…"

"Because what?" Miroku's voice could have woken the dead. (N/A: bad choice of words-lol-monk)

"Because I love you. I have since the first day we met, in grade 8. The first time you ever attempted to grope me." Sango shouted back.

"I can't believe you. I will see you in school." Miroku walked out.

"But school is still a whole month away." Sango cried following him.

"Exactly." Miroku snapped. (N/A: Wow I made Miro mean, so sorry to all his fans.) Just then Kouga walked up the stairs passed the flaming Miroku.

"Hey Sango." Kouga greeted. She said nothing, she did not move. "What's with him?" Kouga asked wondering about Miroku.

"He knows." Sango said flatly. "He knows what we did, to break them up, and he's gone to tell Kagome and the others." She stood and walked to her couch in the other part of the loft.

"WHAT? You told him? Aw man, and after I broke up with Ayame." Kouga sat next to her on the couch.

"What am I going to do? I've now lost everything." Sango said her face frozen.

"Well, I can't have Kagome or Ayame now. Man this plan was bogus." Kouga growled.

"Mhmm." Sango lay back.

"Hey you got any good movies to watch?" Kouga sprang up looking at her collection on the wall.

"Duh!" Sango's expressions changed.

"Ooo..can we watch this?" Kouga said grabbing 'The New Guy'.

"Sure, why not!" Sango walked downstairs.

"Hey where are you going?" Kouga asked.

"To make some popcorn, what do ya think." Sango laughed.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

They sat on the couch eating popcorn, chugging soda, and laughing at the movie. They chatted in-between, had a few bathroom breaks and soon both were asleep on the couch.

_DINGDINGYOU GOT MAIL_

Sango lifted her head from where she lay across Kouga's lap. "Huh?" As she opened her inbox it told her she had received 5 new e-mails. She opened them one by one.

_Sango, as of today, we are no longer friends, therefore I would be thankful if you never called me or talked to me again, you do not know the hell you put me through._

_From Kagome H._

"Well I suspected that much." Sango whispered tears blurring her vision. "Onto number 2."

_You wench, I have nothing but sincere hate and thank-yous. I truly did love Inuyasha, but was too insecure to enjoy it, for that and allowing me to notice Oni (or as everyone call him: Naraku) he truly loves me and for that I am grateful. I am no longer you friend, just an acquaintance. _

_Enjoy your life-Kikyo!_

"Hey, it wasn't all bad." Sango's smile faded as she opened the one from Miroku.

_Sango,_

_If you loved me so much, why pang _(N/A: yes that is how you spell it)_ me like this. I am truly sorry. I hope that we can stay in touch, but no longer are we friends. I cannot forgive you of such an act. Now Kag has Hojo…I will never. – Sincerely, Miroku_

Now the tears ran down her cheeks. She had done it, she had finally destroyed her life, till she had nothing left, except for…Kouga. She opened Inuyasha's e-mail next.

_Die wench, tell Kouga he's dead too. Damn, I don't have his e-mail address._

_'Short and sweet!' _Sango thought .

"Damnit." Kouga said from over her shoulder. Sango sprang up in fear. "Oh sorry to scare you like that." Kouga smiled.

"It's quite alright." Sango said holding her chest.

"Well I know I'm dead, but you can't take all the blame." Kouga smiled.

"I might as well." Sango said sadly.

"Now, why do that, when Inuyasha can take it out on me." Kouga laughed. "But I better go, see you at work tomorrow." Kouga said as he left.

Sango shut down her computer and turned off her TV, and walked to her room. _'At least I still have a friend like Kouga.' _Was the last thought to run her mind before she dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Or not…yea know whatever they said about it's always so predictable to tell what an author is thinking, has never met a 15 year old about to fall asleep during her favorite anime.**


	5. First Day of Grade 10

**YokaiTajiyaSango: **Thank you so very much!

**SanMirLover: **Well Inuyasha is extreme! But thanks for the review.

**lilsanoku105: **I have given some more detail to the rest of my fic, and true I am a HUGE Mir/San fan as well, and really didn't know how else to make him act, but trust me he's not this mean for the whole fic.

**Fool in love: I** am not even sure and I don't want to give away the ending.

**Riku: **Thanks, feels good!

Here's chapter 5…

Chapter 5: First Day of Grade 10 

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha greeted her at the lockers.

"Hello Inuyasha. How's my favorite dog-boy (N/A: he had to stay a dog demon, the ears make him, him!)?" Kagome took to massaging his ears.

"Stop it. He's good." Inuyasha smiled. "How are thing with you and Hojo?"

"There, okay." Kagome looked away.

"Oh, alright. What class do you have first?"

"Science, you?"

"Geography. Well that sucks, I asked Miroku and Kouga, neither on of them have any classes this semester with me." Inuyasha pouted.

"What about Kikyo?"

"I have 2nd and 4th period with her."

"Oh. Well it's not that bad then." The two started walking down the hallway to the bathrooms.

"I guess not."

"Yea. So I heard that Sesshoumaru is graduating this year." Kagome smiled.

"Mhmm. Finally, once he moves out, house all to myself." Inuyasha laughed.

(Sango)

"Another new year starts, from a lousy summer." Sango sighed.

"Heh, it wasn't that bad." Kouga walked up beside her.

"So, I hear that Inuyasha was talking to you again." Sango grinned evily.

"Yea, turns out not one of his friends is in his first class. It's quite funny." Kouga smiled.

"I bet. Speaking of which, what class DOES her have first?" Sang asked.

"Geography."

"What? That's my first class. Oh god." Sango sank to the floor.

"Meh, it'll be okay." Kouga said as the warning bell rang. The two scurried off in their own directions to their 1st period classes.

Sango hung her head as she walked into her geography class with Professor Toushi. She sat by herself at a table near the back, until a black hair boy sat next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" The boy asked.

"Uh no. Sit, please." Sango blushed. Inuyasha sat on chair in front with Eri.

"My name is Kuranosuke."

"Oh, you must be the new kid around here. I am Sango."

"Okay class…" The teacher began.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

The buzzer rang and Sango and Kuranosuke walked down the hall together.

"So what's your next class?" Sango asked.

"Science." Kuranosuke finished.

"Oh that's great, me too."

"Cool. Strange, but cool." Kuranosuke's eyes were dreamy.

"Hey Sango." Kouga greeted as she and Kuranosuke walked into the class. "Who's this?"

"Kuranosuke." He introduced himself.

"Oh hi. I'm Kouga." The other 2 sat with him.

"Class today I will be assigning each of you with a lab partner." Mr. Youtoi began.

"Sweet." Kouga smiled at Sango.

"Ayame and Kouga."

'_No!' _Kouga screamed in his head.

Yuka and Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kuranosuke and Sango…" The teacher continued by Sango paid no attention.

The final buzzer before lunch rang. Kuranosuke and Sango sat at a lone lunch table, then Kouga and Ayame walked by.

"Hey you two, come join us." Sango waved. They did, but she received glares from Inuyasha and Kagome who sat with Miroku and Hojo.

"So how were your morning classes?" Ayame asked.

"Good." Sango and Kuranosuke said at once.

The end of the day came at a slow pace.

"So Sango, where do you live?" Kuranosuke asked as he met her at the lockers.

"A few blocks from here, but I have to work tonight." Sango smiled.

"Oh really, where do you work?"

"The food court at the mall, with Kouga."

"Oh cool. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yea, I guess so." Sango walked out of the school and waved good bye. Kouga walked up with her.

"So, made new friends already, eh?" Kouga made a stupid eyebrow movement.

"I guess." Sango blushed.

"So…how was school?"

"Boring, as usual."

"So true."

"Yeah, so how are thing on friend edge?"

"Good, everyone is talking to me now. Miroku said he was going to talk to you one day soon. So heads up." Thanks, but, I really don't think I should talk to him."

"Why not?"

"I may say something stupid."

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Can't deny it 

_Can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

"I love this song." Sango danced as she and Kouga walked through the mall at 7 once they got off work.

"Uh sure. B.Y.O.B. is still better."

"No chance."

"Hey Sango." Kuranosuke said as he spotted her with Kouga. He was with Kagome and Miroku.

"What on Earth are they doing with him?" Sango freaked.

"No clue." Kouga tried to make her relax. They walked right up to them.

"So Sango, I met some more of your friends." Kuranosuke laughed.

"Huh? Uh sure, umm look I have to go home, I will see you at school." Sango's pace quickened as she aimed for the door.

"Aw, why don't you stay and shop with us?" Kagome's voice was sweet and sincere.

'_Is she for real, I bet it's just because of Kuranosuke/' _Sango grouched in her mind. "Umm, maybe some other time."

"Nonsense. Kuranosuke and Miroku have to go home for supper, and I need someone to shop with." She sounded true enough.

"Come on Sango, do it. What could happen?" Kouga pushed her.

"Fine, but I have to be home by 10." Sango gave in.

"YAY! Come on, I saw the cutest tops at stitches." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand as they ran towards the retail stores.

"Umm Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Does this mean that you're talking to me again, and that we're friends?"

"Duh! Look I know you're sorry, and I also know what it feels like, to really like someone. Don't tell anyone, but Hojo and I aren't dating anymore, well we are, but it's just been weird, I think he's going to break up with me."

"Oh, why?"

"I think I like Inuyasha."

"What you're kidding!"

"No! I mean things have always been sort of interesting between us, and now I know why. I love him!" Kagome spun around.

"That's…great!" Sango let her gaze slide to the floor.

"Yep. Thank you Sango. Oh and for the record, no body else is mad at you anymore, we all had a very long discussion, which was when Kouga saved his and your hide." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, well that's good, I guess." Sango scrunched up her nose.

"Uh huh. So what's going on with you and Kouga anyways?"

"Uh? Nothing! Why do you ask?" Sango was confused.

"Well you two have been spending a lot of time together, do you like him?" Kagome asked.

"No!"

"Then you like Kuranosuke?"

"Umm I don't really know." Sango blushed. '_Actually I still like Miroku.'_

"Well it's either you do or you don't. So what is it?" Kagome frowned.

Sango fiddled with a small jewelry bow on the shelf in front of her. "He's a nice guy, but…"

'But, what?"

"I've only known him for a day. That's not even enough time to know his whole name." Sango smiled.

"So, you must know him enough." Kagome stopped. "I'm sorry, I've been around Inuyasha too much."

"It's alright." Sango let out a laugh.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hey Kagome." Sota greeted his sister.

"Hey."

"Inuyasha and Hojo called." Sota told her as he came down the stairs.

"Oh?"

"Yea."

_'Hmm, I'll call Inuyasha first.' _She let the phone ring and ring.

"Hello, Inuyasha. It's Kagome. I got your message."

"Cool. I called to see if you wanted to do something later with Miroku and me."

"Oh, well I don't know. Hojo and I are supposed to be doing something, but he called. How about I talk to him and call you back?"

"Good." _Click._

"No manners at all."

"Hello, Hojo speaking."

"Hello Hojo, it's Kagome."

"Oh yes. I was wondering if we could reschedule sometime, or not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kagome. I'd rather do this in person."

"Oh, and what's that." Kagome knew what he was going to say.

"Well we just seem to not be connecting lately, and don't you agree. I also believe that it was much better when we were friends." Hojo said in one breath.

"Yes, I do agree, I understand. I do believe that we are better friends." Kagome's breaths sharpened. "We will just move on then."

"Of course. It was nice to get this out. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mhmm, good bye."

"Good bye." _ Click._

"Well that was harder than I thought." A single tear slid down her rosy cheek. "I'll just walk over to Inuyasha's. He'll understand."

_Knock knock_

"Coming."

"Hurry."

"Oh hello Kag-" Inuyasha cut himself off when he noticed she was crying. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not." Kagome cried.

"Oh what's the matter?" He closed the door behind her.

"Hojo and I broke up." She tossed her head around trying to stop the tears.

"What, why?" Inuyasha pulled her down onto the couch.

"We just, well didn't connect. Oh man, why did I come her. I'll go to Ayume's." Kagome started to stand when Inuyasha pulled her back down.

"Why bother her, when you're already, HERE."

"Huh? I guess, but didn't you have plans?"

"Feh. I didn't really, I was just bored. Miroku's not coming over for at least 20 more minutes."

"I see. Well I don't want to be bothersome. I'll go see umm…" _'Darn. Who can I talk to, Eri, no, she'll make me go talk to him, Yuka, no she's still on vacation, Ayume lives across town. I know, SANGO. Man I love having her back.' _"…I'll go talk to Sango."

"Oh, you sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure will." Kagome left and walked to Sango's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Wow okay, I normally write these chapter around midnight, so some things are a little messed up and in some cases, it make Sango sound very 'blonde' but I don't mean to make things that way…but more surprises in store so keep on reading…2 b cont…


	6. No More Scheming, Promise?

**Chapter 6: No More Scheming, Promise?**

Knock Knock 

"Hello Kagome."

"Hello Miaka."

"What brings you here?"

"I came to see Sango. Is she home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs with a friend."

"Huh?" Kagome walked up the stairs. _'I bet it's Kuranosuke.'_

"Kouga, quit it." Sango squealed.

"Nope!" Kagome sighed. "Hello Sango."

"Oh hey Kag. What brings you here?"

"I, uh, needed someone to talk to. Hojo and I broke up."

"Oh Kagome. Wait, you two were dating?" Sango began to run to her friend but stopped.

"Uh huh."

"Right, I knew that. _The e-mail, this afternoon, DUH!" _Sango punished herself. She hugged Kagome.

"Ya, okay. Well I am going to go. So, uh Sango, I'll see you later, you too Kagome." Kouga left.

"What was he doing here?" Kagome poked.

"No reason, we were just bored." Sango smiled.

"Oh, okay."

"Yea."

"Hey, what's this?"

"Pictures from camping. The first time we met. Also, the first time Yuka made you kiss Inuyasha." Sango laughed.

"Oh yea, I remember that. That year Miroku moved here." Kagome giggled.

"So true, he was quite the little perve for being 8." Sango sighed.

"Still is." The girls laughed histerically.

"Sango, truth or dare." Kagome asked the very question that had ended their friendship only a month ago.

_'It must be true, you can never be angry with true friends. _Truth."

"Do you still like Miroku?" Kagome was still flipping through photos.

"Well yes, sort of." Sango really couldn't lie.

"Oh wow, that is SO AWESOME!" Kagome screeched. "We have got to tell him."

"No,no, please don't. I don't want him to know, not until I'm sure we're okay." Sango pleaded holding Kagome's shoulders.

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Thank you. Okay your turn."

"Truth."

"Do you still like Miroku and if not, who?''

"Oh brother. I don't like him anymore, we're just friends, and I told you, I think I like Inuyasha."

"Okay."

"Yes, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow. We can walk to school."

"Sounds good. See ya." Sango sighed as she plunked down on her bed. "That was interesting."

Ring ring 

"Hello, Sango speaking."

"Hello Sango. It's Kuranosuke."

"Oh, hello."

"I was wondering. It's only 9 o'clock, would you like to go out for a slush or something?"

"Huh, sure, like, like a date?"

"A date, yes." Even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was blushing.

"Umm. I guess, that would be nice." Sango finally said.

"Yes, should I come pick you up?"

"If you want, I'll give you my address."

Sang explained where she lived and now she was sitting in the front room waiting for him. He finally came.

"Be back before 11 Sango." Miaka called as she left with Kuranosuke.

"Of course." Sango was still blushing.

"So Sango, tell me again. Why were you so surprised that Kagome was talking to you again?" Kuranosuke asked after they have left her driveway.

"I sort of meddled with her love life, and screwed it up." Sango blushed.

"Aw I see. You wouldn't do it again, would you?"

"No, no way! That was just way too painful." Sango hung her head.

"I bet." Kuranosuke was laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. I needed a way for you to look up."

"Huh? Why would you want me to look up?"

"So I could look into your eyes."

Sango turned around blushing a bright pink. "That's so, romantic."

"No." He spun her around, grabbed her hand and continued walking. "It's just me."

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hello Sango."

"Bonjour Kagome." Kagome had just shown up at Sango's before school, so they could go together.

"Shall we go."

"We shall go." The girls giggled and talk all the way to their highschool.

"Hello Sango." Kuranosuke welcomed her at her locker.

"Hello Kuran, look, umm, can we keep our dating life a secret, just for now?" Sango pleaded.

"What ever for?"

"Well for reasons, please?"

"I guess. I will see you in class Miss Sango."

"Bye."

"What was with the 'Miss Sango' thing?" Miroku said from behind her. She jumped like a foot.

_'I really wish people would stop doing that.'_

"Hello, you okay?"

"Yea, just a little irritated."

"That would be why?"

"No reason." Sango smiled.

"Alright. So look, I was wonder what you were doing on Friday night?"

"Working." Sango said quickly.

"Oh, alright."

_Buzz_

"Well there's the buzzer, got to run. Catch you later Miroku." Sango sped down the hall. '_Omg, was he asking me out? This is not good.'_

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

(Lunchtime)

"Hey Sango. Come sit." Kagome patted the seat next to her at the table. Sango sat happily. Kuranosuke sat beside her, Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and Miroku sat across from Sango.

"So what's been going on?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much." Kagome sighed.

"Anyone see Scary Movie 2 yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Nods were exchanged around the table.

"What did you people do last night?" Inuyasha was looking directly at Sango.

"Yes, what did you do?" Miroku was now doing the same.

"What?" Sango snapped.

"Don't pretend as if you didn't do anything. I saw you and Kuranosuke last night, hodling hands. You walked right past my house." Inuyasha smiled mischievously.

'_So much for secrecy!" Sango sighed_.

"Really?" Kagome clapped her hands.

"Okay yes." Sango looked at Kuranosuke desperately. "He asked me out last night."

"Yay!" Kagome almost fell off her chair all because she hugged Sango. "See, I knew you liked him."

"Who likes who?" Kouga asked as he and Ayame walked by.

"Sango and Kuranosuke." Kagome cheered.

"Figured so much." Kouga grinned then left.

"Are those two dating again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Sango answered.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"That's why he came over last night, to tell me the good news." Sango explained.

"I see." Miroku said, he nodded at Kagome.

"Yes, well uh-" Sango started.

"Sango?" Kagome cut her off.

"Yea?" Sango looked at her.

"We would like to have you promise something."

"What?"

"Promise us, there will be no more scheming."

Sango looked over at Kuranosuke and laughed.

"What, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, I promise." Sango said receiving a hug from Kagome.

"Good."

N/A: 2 be continued… 


	7. Let The Pining Begin

**Chapter 7: Let The Pining Begin**

It was the middle of December and Kagome and Sango were planning their Christmas party.

"So I've got decorations and music." Kagome checked.

"Yes, and I have food." Sango checked off her list. "You sent out the invites, correct?"

"All done, for the 21st of December." Kagome nodded. "And so far, everyone's coming."

"Great. This is going to be awesome. Am I still staying at your place that whole weekend?"

"Check on that."

"Great! It's so cool that your mom is letting us use the shrine."

"I know!"

"Okay. Looks like everything's set. I am so excited!"

"Me too! Oh ya, I am putting up mistletoe, so make sure Kuranosuke comes." Kagome giggled.

"No problem." Sango laughed.

"Girls, Inuyasha and Miroku are here." Mrs. Higurashi entered Kagome's room.

"Oh thanks Mom."

"Should I send them up?"

"Sure, why not." Kagome nodded. "Let's clean up. Don't say a word about the mistletoe."

"No problem!" Sango smiled. "I want it to be just as surprising."

"Yo." Inuyasha said as he walked in.

"Hello ladies." Miroku chimed in.

"Ola."

"Bonjour!" Sango said with the cheesiest look on her face as she stared at Inuyasha. She looked down at her watch. "Oh man. I have to do some last minute shopping. I'll catch you later." She ripped out of the room quickly throwing her jacket on as she burst out the door.

"Yea. I have to be home for supper. Sesshoumaru's cooking." Inuyasha shivered. "See you at the party."

"That's not for a week!"

"Whatever, at school then!" Inuyasha ran out behind Sango.

"Okay that's weird." Miroku said confused.

"What?"

"Just earlier, he said that Sesshoumaru was gone for the day. Huh, nevermind, it's probably nothing."

"True. Okay, we're alone. So what's this thing you needed advice on?" Kagome asked, her eyes gleaming with curiosity.

(Sango)

"Where is he?"

"I'm here!" Inuyasha turned the corner by the mall.

Okay, what are we doing here?" Sango glared at him.

"I want to buy Kagome a present."

"Why's that?" Sango hinted.

"Alright, you know, I want to ask her to be my girlfriend." Inuyasha blushed.

"How sentimental, totally unlike you, awkward, but none the less, it's cute." Sango blushed.

"Shut up! Will you help me or not?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Ya, ya. Of course. What were you thinking of getting her?"

"Well when she was dragging me and you around last week, while you were paying for that vase…" "Ya, ya, get to the point." "Well she was obsessing over this, what did she call it, a rice pendant." "Oh, Inuyasha, that's so cute!" "Stop that!" "Sorry. So you want to get it for her. Then why'd you need me?" "I need you to try it on, so I know what sizing to get." "I see cool, let's go." (Kagome and Miroku) 

"What! You're kidding me?" Kagome shrieked in surprise.

"No, I kid you not!" Miroku said seriously.

"When?"

"For a few months I guess." Miroku said still very serious.

"Oh my god, Miroku, how come you never said anything before?"

"She has a boyfriend! That's why!" Miroku blushed.

"Oh poor Miroku." Kagome hugged him. "You should still tell her."

"What are you insane? What part of 'she has a boyfriend' don't you understand?" Miroku asked shocked.

"Sorry, I am sticking to that!" Kagome folder her arms.

"Oh dear." Miroku hung his head.

"But look, you're coming this far to NOT tell her. So what are you going to do when she DOESN'T have a boyfriend?" Kagome sat back in her chair.

"I guess when the time is right I'll ask her out." Miroku said stroking his chin.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hey Kuran." Sango greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

"Hello."

"Are you ready for Christmas break?"

"Oh of course! The party is going to be awesome. I'm going to Kagome's tonight, and then tomorrow, PARTAY!" Sango danced.

"Great! I cant' wait either." Kuranosuke hugged her. "But for now, we have to go to our class before our break ends."

"Yea, that's the only downside."

"Hi Sango." Kagome waved frantically as she ran towards her.

"Hi, what's up?" Sango greeted Kagome.

"You bought all the food, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, sorry, I am so worked up over this party. I don't think I'll be able to work today." Kagome grinned.

"Me either." Sango agreed.

"Okay, well I better get going. See you." Kagome walked into the nearest classroom.

"Great, now I am worked up. Great!" Sango sighed.

"Just relax, the day will be over before you know." Kuranosuke reassured her with a kiss as they walked into the classroom.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Inuyasha." Sango took her seat.

"I just wanted to say, uh…"Inuyasha started, then Eri elbowed him. "Ow…thanks!" He quickly turned around and faced Eri. "That hurt."

"Mhmm. No problem." She said back.

"What's that all about?" Kuranosuke asked Sango.

"Oh nothing. You'll see at the party." Sango smiled as she opened her binder.

"Alright then…" Kuranosuke was kind of confused and now he was anxious. _'Perfect.'_

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Sango said once she had arrived at the Shrine.

"Hello Sango. Sota, tell your sister that Sango's here."

"Okay Mom." Sota ran up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"You can put your bags in Kagome's room and the food can go in the kitchen." Mrs. Higurashi told Sango.

"Alright." Sango did just that and walked up to Kagome's room.

"Hey Sango!"

"Hello Kagome. This is going to be a blast." Sango and Kagome screeched.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Kagome your friends are here!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Kagome and Sango ran to greet their 4 guests. Eri, Hojo, Yuka, and Ayume were standing in the front hall.

"Hey guys." Sango cheered. "You guys are the first ones here. You guys can hang out in the back, but don't go in the well house!"

"Kay!" The 4 left the room.

Soon over 20 people were dancing and talking in the backyard of the shrine.

"Hey girls, this is SO much fun!" Miroku and Eri were dancing together.

"Yea, it's awesome." Eri shouted over the music.

"Thanks!" Kagome smiled.

"Hey, should I go tell Miroku and Inuyasha about tomorrow?" Sango asked Kagome over the music.

"Yea, go right ahead. I'm going to talk to Ayame and Kouga."

"Alright then." She wiggled her finger and signaled Inuyasha and Miroku to join her in the house.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes, I was having fun." He gave a cheesy smile.

"Well tomorrow, you two, Kagome and I are going to exchange gifts." Sango told them. "So are you going to show?"

The boys nodded, then they walked out of the house. But Sango and Miroku stopped directly under the mistletoe that Kagome had pointed out to everyone. She had placed some all over.

"Sango?"

"Yea Miroku?"

"Well tomorrow umm, uh." He turned his head towards the ceiling and then noticed the mistletoe. "Well what a surprise."

"What?" Sango looked in the direction Miroku was pointing. "Oh my god, you planned that, you pervert." Sango slapped him and walked out of the house Kuranosuke stopped her, he grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Miroku, being himself, that's all." Sango smiled.

"oh, umm, can I talk to you?"

"Uh huh, sure." Sango blinked.

"You see, I have a bit of a problem, that's why I was so late." Kuranosuke stuttered.

"Oh what's that?" Sango looked into his eyes.

"Well you see, my dad, he died, then I moved her, but now my mother wants us to move back with my grandparents before she breaks down…again." His eyes watered.

"Oh, Kuranosuke, that's awful." She hugged her boyfriend tightly. "What's going to happen, to us?"

"I don't know, but we're moving. That was my mom's last word, before she started crying."

Sango prayed for him to start laughing, but instead he handed her a small velvet box. "What's this?" She asked.

"Open it." He cracked a slight smile.

(Kagome)

"Miroku, why's your cheek so read?" Kagome was shocked and confused.

"Sango." Miroku groaned.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Kagome asked looking around.

"She's inside talking to Kuranosuke." Miroku pouted.

"No she's not, she's sitting with Eri and Hojo." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, I'll go talk to her." Kagome walked away from the 2 boys.

(Sango)

"Hi Sango." Kagome waved as she approached her.

"Hi, Kag." She said sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked noting Kuranosuke was sitting next to her.

"I need to talk to you alone." Sango pulled Kagome but the wrist as they walked away.

"Okay, so what is it?" Kagome finally asked once Sango had stopped her. Sango still fiddled with the velvet box in her pocket.

"Kuranosuke's mom wants to move back in with her parents, and he's leaving in 2 days." Sango's grip tightened around the box.

"Sango, that's, I don't know how you feel, but I know you need a hug." Kagome held her friend and Sango hugger her back.

"Uh huh." Both Sango and Kagome were crying. "But the worst part is, we broke up."

"Sango, everything will be just fine." Kagome reassured her. "As for now you should spend as much time with him as possible, and then tomorrow, if you want, you can invite him to the gift exchange." Kagome told her.

"No, tomorrow is just for us 4, it always ahs been." Sango smiled. "I'll see him tomorrow morning, and I'll come back tomorrow night." Sango explained to her.

"Okay. As long as you're okay."

"I am now, thanks Kag."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There is so much angst, and mushy stuff and sadness in the next few chapters, so Umm, the next chapter is a continuation of this one, so you can pretty much tell what's going to happen…No flames R&R please!**


	8. And the Pining Continues

**Chapter 8: And the Pining Continues**

"Hello Sango." Kuranosuke answered his door.

"Hey. How's the packing coming?"

"It's all done, the trucks come tonight."

"I see." She stopped and sat down on one of the boxes. "Thank you but I can't accept this." She held out her hand with the velvet box in it.

"Hmm, but you must." Kuranosuke laughed. She opened the little box to expose a small star shaped charm, engraved with words, _'Slushies, a time of happiness!'_

"The first date was under the stars, and we did go out for slushies." Kuranosuke kissed her gently.

"Kuranosuke, I need you to run up and get our pizza." His mother came out and interrupted the 2.

"I should probably go any ways. I still have to help Kagome clean up." Sango smiled.

"Yea, and for the record, the party was awesome." Kuranosuke said as she left.

"Thank-you." She walked back to Kagome's house; her heart felt slightly lifted as she attached the star charm to her necklace.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Kagome, why do we have to help clean up?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I don't think that Sango's really feeling up to it, that's why." Kagome snapped back.

"Here they go again." Miroku sighed.

"Do those 2 ever stop fighting?" Sota asked.

"On good days, they're only on each other's nerves, no fighting." Miroku told Sota.

"What was that?" Inuyasha snapped at Miroku.

"Oh nothing."

"Better be!"

"Hi, I'm back." Sango yelled from the front door. As she walked into the backyard she was shocked to see the 3 boys helping out. They were almost finished. "Wow, how long have you 2 been here?"

"A few hours. We thought you wouldn't be back until 6." Miroku answered her question.

"Yea, well it was weird, and then he had to go off and run some errands for his mom." Sango said solemnly.

"Alright, already. We're finished." Kagome looked around. "Now who wants a snack?" Kagome walked into the kitchen with 3 boys following her drooling.

The 5 of them sat down to fresh cookies and milk.

"Mmm, yummy." Sota took his glass and cookies into the living room.

"Yea." Inuyasha stuffed his face.

"So should we all just go get our gifts and open them now?" Kagome asked.

"Why not." Miroku said joyfully.

"Okay, so let's say, be back here in 20 minutes." Sango planned.

"Sounds good." Kagome clapped.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grouched.

Sango and Inuyasha walked their way home while Miroku dashed across the road.

"Inuyasha, can't you smile. It's Christmas and with that attitude Kagome will never agree." Sango scolded him. He stood there kind of surprised.

"I guess." Inuyasha pouted.

"Alright, see you in 20." Sango ran inside.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

(Higurashi Shrine)

"Finally." Kagome smiled. "There's eggnog and dainties in the front room. I'll be right there." Kagome welcomed her 3 friends.

"So, you ready?" Sango whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded in response.

"What are you two whispering about?" Miroku said sipping the potent eggnog.

"Oh nothing." Sango blushed. Kagome walked in holding many wrapped parcels.

"Wow, how many things did you buy?" Sango's jaw dropped.

"You'll see." Kagome winked.

"Okay. Here's one for Kagome." Miroku handed the pink parcel to her. She opened it. It was a journal for her to write in, and new alarm clock.

"Ha ha very funny." Kagome laughed. "Thank-you. I have one for you as well, here." She handed him a heavy box.

"Gee thanks." He opened it and viewed the small Buddha statue. "Well thank you for honoring my religion."

"No problem." Kagome smiled.

Although they all had gifts for each other in no time at all only 3 gifts remained.

"Okay, who's next?" Inuyasha said anxiously.

"Me, here you go." Kagome handed him a second gift.

"But you already gave me one!"

"Just open it." She stifled a giggle. He popped the top open and exposed a soft dog toy.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha grouched.

"It's just a joke, but crack it open." Kagome giggled. Sango bit her lip, Inuyasha looked like he was about to pounce on her. Her cracked the dog toy open to find a ring.

"What, what's this?" Inuyasha was extremely dumbfounded.

"It's a king's ring, just like the one you were drooling over, just like the one your father had." Kagome blushed as Inuyasha pushed the long navy velvet box into her hands. She carefully opened the slim box. "Huh. I-I-Inu, oh my god, I-it's g-gorgeous." The whole room drew silent. Sango held her breath. Kagome leapt up and kissed Inuyasha on whim, she had nothing to say. He was likely surprised by her gave in and kissed her back. He broke off the kiss and helped her place the sparkling necklace on. He let her head rest on his shoulder as both of their faces burned a bright pink.

"YAY!" Sango couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Huh, what are you so happy about?" Miroku asked her.

"Look." She pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha. "That's why."

"Alright settle down." Kagome hushed her. Miroku handed a small wooden box to Sango, but when she leaned over to get it from him, her star charm reflected the light of the fire and Kagome shrieked. "Oh my, Sango! Who gave this to you?" Kagome asked admiring the necklaces latest addition.

"Kuranosuke. It was a good bye present." Sango smiled.

"I see, it's beautiful." Kagome smiled then returned to Inuyasha.

"Oh right, Miroku's gift." Sango turned around expecting to meet his blue eyes, no chance. He was gone. "Huh, where'd he go?"

"No idea." Kagome looked around.

"He left while you two were ogling that necklace." Inuyasha said.

"What? Why would he just up and leave." Sango's heart sank.

_'Oh no, seeing that charm, he must've freaked and left. He still doesn't know that they broke up.' _Kagome felt so guilty. "No idea, but I'm exhausted. Shall we do something tomorrow?"

"It's the day before Christmas Eve, I have a gathering." Sango said.

"Sesshoumaru and I have plans too." Inuyasha said regretfully.

"Oh I see. That's okay, I'll just see you all back at school then." Kagome pouted.

"I guess, I'll call you tomorrow." Sango left.

"Umm Kagome, does this mean, that we're…" Inuyasha began.

"Boyfriend with girlfriend, I hope so." Kagome blushed as she pecked him on the cheek.

'Okay, I'll see you in school." Inuyasha walked out of the Shrine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's all she wrote…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-Just kidding…Chapter 9 coming up…2 b cont.**


	9. A Time Not Soon Forgotten

**Chapter 9: A Time Not Soon Forgotten**

"That sun feels so good." Kagome smiled on her way to school.

"Ya. So what did you do over Spring Break?" Sango asked admiring some freshly blossoming flowers.

"Not much. Mostly stayed at home. I got a job, you?"

"I worked at my pre-exsisting job with Kouga. He got Ayame the cutest bracelet ever. He's a really great guy, just a little to protective." Sango giggled.

"So true, but I'd still go out with him if he asked." Kagome laughed.

"Go out with who?" Inuyasha looked heartbroken.

"No one, just girl talk. What did you do over Spring Break."

"Same old, fought with 'Fluffy' and worked." Inuyasha sighed.

"Yea, man our lives suck." Kagome whined.

"Hi Kagome." Ayume and Hojo joined the 3.

"Hi, how's lover's edge?" Kagome asked.

"Good and you?" Ayume blushed.

"Perfect." Kagome hugged Inuyasha.

"Gee, that's just wonderful." Sango sighed and walked fast.

"Hey Sango!" Miroku caught her.

"Hello Miroku, how was your Spring Break?"

"It was awesome! Moushi took me to Florida and to Miami. You should have seen all the girls." Miroku smiled while he daydreamed.

"Great!" Sango said sarcastically as she stormed into the school.

"What's with her?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"No clue." Miroku said.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hey Sango, what's wrong?" Yuka asked her.

"Everything." She slammed her locker door shut and walked away, until Kouga grabbed her arm.

"What's up?" He asked her. She had tears flowing down her pinkish cheeks.

"Stuff. I guess I'm slightly depressed, but I'll get over it." She wiped away her tears and walked away. _'I miss dad, and Kuranosuke.' _She held onto her charm, but was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that Naraku and Kagura were standing in her way, until she ran into him. "Huh, eh Naraku. I am so sorry."

"Yea, whatever. Just move it." His eyes pierced at her soul. Kikyo walked up to him and winked at Sango.

'_Are those 2 still dating.' _Sango released a small smile.

"Kagome, hello, anyone in there?" Inuyasha asked as the 2 walked into the gym with Kagome, Eri and Miroku.

"Huh, yea, I'm here." Sango snapped out of her daze.

Miroku and Eri were talking and laughing the whole gym class, Sango wondered why.

"Inuyasha." Sango chased after him.

"What is it?" He asked stopping.

"Do you know what's going on between Miroku and Eri?"

"Yeah, they're dating." Inuyasha said matter of factly.

"Oh, I see." Sango walked away hanging her head.

"You alright?" Inuyasha followed her.

"How long?"

"End of Spring Break." Inuyasha felt sort of guilty.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Sango was walking to work alone. She didn't work with Kouga today, she was solo. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello Sango speaking."

"Oh hello Sango. I am just calling to say that we won't be needing you today, the food court is closed this week due to some health reasons." He boss explained.

"Okay, thank-you so much for calling." She hung up, but not happy.

"Great, now to walk all the way back, at least I get my license this year." She mumbled to herself as her cell rang again. "Hello-"

"Sango, get home now." Kohaku's voice was quick and cheery. She ran home and into the living room. Kohaku jumped up as a familiar man stood to acknowledge the person who just walked in.

"Sister, it's our father." Kohaku hugged her.

"Dad." Sango ran to her father and hugged him. "You're back. Thank-god."

"And I'm never leaving again. Miaka, you've done a wonderful job in raising my children." The 29 years old sister of his deceased wife nodded as the tears spilled from her eyes. "And you are welcome to stay." She just nodded again. Then all 4 family members joined in a group hug. "Now I will make supper and you two shall finish your homework." His children agreed and ran excitedly to their rooms. Sango was still speechless as she looked upon her homework. An essay on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and health assignment.

"I have to call someone." She picked up her cell and dialed the first number she could think of.

"Hello, it's Sango. You'll never believe who is at my house." She said almost flying off her bed.

"Who." Kagome asked just as cheerful, but slightly annoyed since Inuyasha was over.

"MY…" She took a deep breath. "MY DAD!" She pulled the phone away from her ear as Kagome's excited shrill bust over the speaker. It terrified Inuyasha as he landed on his butt falling off of Kagome's desk chair.

"When?"

"When I got home from school. Kohaku called me on my cell because I thought I had to work, and he told me to get home asap, and he was here. O, I gotta go, dad made super."

"Alright, I'm so happy for you." Kagome smiled. "Bye."

"Now will you tell me what that was all about?" Inuyasha had his arms folded across his chest.

"Sango's dad, he came home!" Kagome smiled.

"Really, that's great news." Inuyasha forced a smile.

"Yeah it really is." She walked over to the calendar. "I can't wait until summer." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

----------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Good morning Pumpkin." Morning had come on that Saturday.

"Morning dad." She looked over at her clock to see that it was 15 minutes to 12. "More like good afternoon." She giggled.

"Well there's a boy at the door, umm a Miroku I believe."

"No way! I'm still in my pajamas." Sango freaked.

"Just pull your hair back and pull on your robe." Her father laughed.

"Okay." She did just that as her father sent Miroku up to her loft.

"Hello Sango. Did I wake you?" Noting her messy hair and celestial house coat.

"Sort of. So why are you here?" Sango asked folding her arms.

"I just wanted someone to talk to, I was getting bored at home."

"So why didn't you go to Eri's?" Sango snapped.

"We broke up 2 days ago." Miroku said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sango comforted him.

"Thanks, so I guess I cam here to give you this." He handed her that same wooden box she'd seen at Christmas.

"What's that?" Sango asked.

"I should probably give this to you before I foget." Miroku smiled.

"Oh, like you have for the past 4 month?" Sango teased taking the box. She opened it, inside was a diamond studded charm bracelet, much like the one she had broken years ago playing tag with Miroku and Ayame. "Wow, it's so pretty. But you really didn't have to." Sango searched her head for words.

"It's alright, I'd thought I'd find a day to give it to you, after all, it sort of was my fault that your old one broke in the first place." Miroku laughed.

"Right, I forgot that."

"Sango. Miaka, Kohaku and I are dining out for lunch, will you be joining us?" Her father called up the stairs.

"No, I'm not dressed or anything." Sango yelled back.

"Alright, dear, we shall see you in an hour or so." Her father called back as they walked out of the house.

"Well looks like it's just you and me." Sango had a major déjà vu. "I'm going to wash my hair and put some real clothes on." Sango grabbed some real things from her room, and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

When she finished Miroku was sitting in her room, actually sleeping on her bed.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked the sleeping Miroku. He didn't answer. So she decided to poke him or shake him whatever woke him up. "Miroku wake up."

"Huh, Sango. Oops, I must've dozed off there for a minute." Miroku laughed.

"Mhmm." Sango smiled but it soon faded once she realized the reason why Miroku had such a big smiled on his. She quickly smacked his cheek, but it wasn't satisfying enough so she punched him in the shoulder. He grabbed her other arm that hadn't hit him and praised it. She used her other hand to pull her right hang from his, so of course he took a hold of that as well. Before they knew what was happening, Miroku had her pinned to the bed. Sango was in such a daze, she was oblivious to what was happening. Miroku leaned in and sweetly kiss her. She blushed a brilliant pink. Suddenly realizing what was going on, she sprang up and stared at her knees as she crossed her legs on the corner of her bed. "Wha, wha, what was that?" Sango stuttered her wet hear was a mess.

"Umm, I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do." Miroku sat the same way Sango did.

"You did this once before, when Kagome broke up with you! I'm nothing more than a rebound girl to you." Sango was getting slightly annoyed as the anger bubbled to the surface, but Miroku wrapped his arms around her and she took in a deep breath.

"You are not a rebound! You are so much more." Miroku pulled his arms back as he left her room and sat on the stairs. Sango wasn't sure if she should follow him or wait for him to come back in. she stood up and walked out of her room and towards the stairs.

"Umm alright. Then tell me something, Monk, why do you always do this to me?"

"Umm very funny with the 'Monk' thing, and Sango I will be here to make you smile when you can't, and to help you search for Kirara's collar when you're worried she'll run away." Miroku smiled.

"Miroku…" Sango utterly speechless. What do you say when a guy tells you that he'll be there to help you when you need it? She sat on those hard wood stairs until the phone rang.

"Hell, Sango here. Oh, uh huh, no, if it's alright, could I got out with a friend. Okay, yep I can do that, thank-you." She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked her walking into her room.

"My dad, they are going to visit some friends, well since he's home, then they're going out for supper, then to a movie. He asked if I want to go but…I said I'd rather be with a friend today. So they'll be home by midnight, same for me." Sango smiled at him.

"Oh wow! You should've gone, I mean he's your dad."

"I know that, but I've spent the last week and half with him." She stood up and walked into her room. "Come here." Miroku stood slightly dazed.

"What are we doing back in here?" Miroku smirked. Sango held Kirara in her arms as she sat on her bed.

"Sit." She said softly patting the area beside her. "What are We going to do today?"

"Let's see, how about an early movie and pizza at the Promenade." Miroku suggested.

"Sounds nice." Sango blushed.

"Alright let's go." Miroku grabbed her hand as they ran down the stairs and got into Miroku's car.

"So why haven't you gotten your license yet?" Miroku asked her.

"Well I flunked my test, something about being to hasty." Sango laughed.

"Hmm, because I noted that awesome car in the garage. Is it yours?"

"Mhmm, my dad bought it for me 5 days ago when he heard I was taking the test again next week." Sango grinned.

"Well that's good. Can you believe it, 2 months and 2 weeks until summer vacation." Miroku smiled.

"No I can't."

"Well, here we are." Miroku said as they pulled into the parking lot and walked into the theatre. They decided on Wedding Crashers. The 2 grabbed some snacks and walked in as the viewing room darkened as they took their seats. The movie played but the 2 barely watched, each had many thoughts running through their heads that they couldn't concentrate on it.

'_Can I kiss her, should I?" _Miroku thought.

'_I wonder if I'll pass my driving test?'_

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"What are you doing?"

"Moving the lawn."

"well I knew that, but I meant like tonight." Kagome watched the shirtless Inuyasha do his chores under Sesshoumaru's careful observation.

"Umm well nothing. Miroku called me and canceled our plans for today about 20 minutes ago."

"Did he say why?"

"Something came up, that's all." Inuyasha turned the lawn mover off and sat with Kagome in the shade.

"That lawn looks half decent brother." Sesshoumaru and Kagura walked out of the house and got into his car.

"Where's he off to?"

"The movies or the mal." Inuyasha said putting away the lawn mower.

"Interesting, so, does that mean the house is empty?" Kagome felt sort of weird.

"Mhmm, why?"

"No reason. Do you want to go to the movies?" Kagome asked as he pulled his shirt back on.

"Sounds good, but hasn't it already started?"

"Yea, but we can catch another one." Kagome was pleading.

"Alright, let's just see something."

"What?"

"How badly do you want to see a movie?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome kissed him He opened his car door and instructed her to get in.

They got to the theatre just as the others ended. A flood of people swormed out of the theatre into the mall and out of the parking lot. Sango and Miroku were among that crowd. Sango quickly noticed Inuyasha and Kagome walking their way, but they obviously didn't see them. She pulled Miroku into one of those photobooths.

"Hey Sango-"

"Shh." She opened the curtain slightly to watch as Kagome and Inuyasha sauntered past them and into the theatre.

"What's this all about now?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha, they almost saw us."

"And that's a problem, why?"

"You know Kagome."

"Right. She'll think we're on a date and blab it to everyone. We'll never hear the end of it!" Miroku sighed.

"So this wasn't a date?" Sango blushed from embarassment.

"Don't get me wrong. It could be if you wante dit too, or if I really thought it was and was just confused by you." Miroku scratched his head.

"So then, it was a date?" Sango asked confused.

"It still is, remember, pizza." Miroku grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Inuyasha, isn't that Miroku's car?" Kagome asked as the couple drove past the Promenade.

"Yea, look at the license plate."

It read, MONK, his nickname since he was a Buddhist, and when ever he was in trouble he turned to it.

"Wonder what he's doing in there." Kagome pondered.

"Probably a date with some poor strange girl that he met today." Inuyasha said smugly.

"That' probably true." Kagome still really wanted to who though.

"Miroku that was great." Sango gave him a smile.

"Nothing like pizza and breadsticks after junk food at a movie." Miroku laughed. He swung his arm around her shoulders as they walked out to his car.

"Oh man, it's only 6." Sango sighed.

"Well, what should we do for 6 hours?" Miroku sat back without starting the car.

"We could go to my house for a bit." Sango suggested.

"What about Inuyasha and Kagome, I thought we were going to keep this under raps for awhile."

"Right, I forgot about them."

"What about the observation deck?"

"Yea, sounds good, we could watch the sun set then admire the stars." Sango said happily as they drove off.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

The 2 lay on the grass of a tall hill that over looked their town. The observation deck was much too busy.

"The stars sure are beautiful." Miroku noted as Sango lay on his chest.

"Mhmm "

"Hey you, don't fall asleep. You only have 2 hours left."

"It doesn't matter. This is one night I will never forget, falling asleep wouldn't change anything." Sango yawned and escaped into dreamland.

"I won't either." Miroku picked her up bridle style and carried her to his car and headed back to her house, to take her to her real bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it, Sango and Miroku are finally together, but for how long?**


	10. Shopping

**Chapter 10: 'Shopping'**

"Yes, exams are over and it's summer time yet again. I can drive and I'm 17. Time to have some fun." Sango spun Kirara around when she woke up to a quiet Monday afternoon. She walked downstairs. Kohaku was playing video games as Miaka was reading a book.

"Hey brother." She hugged Kohaku distracting him long enough to let him lose a life.

"Thanks, look what you made me do." Kohaku snapped.

"Now Kohaku, it's only a game." Sang smiled.

"Now Sango, your father is gone to America for the rest of this week and I work from 8-2 tonight. Kohaku is staying at a friend's. Will you be alright?" Miaka looked up from her book.

"Of course, and if not I can always call Kagome." Sango reassured her.

"Alright then, I'm off, I have groceries to buy. And Sango in the morning please be quiet when you get up."

"I will be."

"I won't be in too say goodnight either, so you may lock your door."

"Okay, you better get moving. The groceries won't buy themselves." Sango practically shoved her out the door as Miroku walked up the steps.

"Hello." Sango kissed him.

"Hey." Miroku smiled. "You seem happy today."

"Why shouldn't I be." Sango kept smiling.

"No idea. So what are you doing today?"

"Kagome and Inuyasha asked me to go 'shopping' with them."

"Me too. They asked me to come get you."

"Great, then let's go." Miroku grabbed her arm, as they walked down they devised a plan on how to keep their secret a little longer.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"So how were your exams?" Kagome asked Sango as the 2 girls climbed into the back seat of Inuyasha's car.

"Painful, but I collected all my credits." Sango laughed.

"Yea, same here." Kagome laughed.

"So exactly what are we doing today?" Sango asked. "I know we aren't shopping other wise the boys would've stayed home, plus it's 3." Sango stated the obvious.

"I know, we're going to a senior party." Kagome clapped.

"Awesome, but aren't you still 16?" Sango asked her.

"Yea, doesn't matter, I'll be 17 like the rest of you soon enough."

"The only thing is, that Kag said she doesn't want to drink, so we have a driver." Inuyasha stated.

"So drinking, and fine older girls." Miroku felt in heaven while Sango flamed.

They drove into the driveway of a massive house with teens scattered everywhere. The music was insanely loud and streamers had been carelessly thrown anywhere.

"Sweet." Inuyasha laughed.

"Can I get you a drink?" An older teen asked Sango.

"Sure, why not." She followed him with her 3 friends close behind.

It was around 11pm when Kagome told the group she had to be home so they all piled into the car with 3 of them extremely drunk. They kept laughing and talking about stupid things that didn't matter. So when Kagome pulled into Inuyasha's driveway she walked him in as the more or less drunk Miroku walked Sango back to her house. She was hiccuping and neither one of them could stop laughing as they walked up her front step Miroku shhed her.

"You're going to wake someone up."

"Nope –hiccup- no one's home." Sango said with a stupid smile on her face as she pulled him in for a kiss.

'So no one's home, eh?"

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Oh my head." Inuyasha groaned.

"Need some aspirin?" Kagome asked him.

"Please. What time is it?"

"10 am." Kagome giggled.

"So why are you in my house?"

"I was bored at home." Kagome smiled. "Can I use your phone?"

"Sure, why?"

"I should probably check up on Sango."

"Good idea."

_RING RING_

"Huh, my head. Where is that ringing coming from?" Sango reached over to her nightstand and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sango. Did I wake you?"

"Yes, so why are you calling?"

"To see how you're feeling."

"Oh I'm fine. Last night's a little hazy and the room is spinning, sort of. But I'm good." Sango said exhausted.

"Alright, I'll let you go back to sleep then." Kagome said cheerily.

"Bye."

"Bye." _Click._

"Man, my head." Sango lay back down and rolled over and came face to face with…MIROKU! "AAAHH, what the hell?"

Miroku's eyes flashed open as he looked at Sango. "Why am I in your bed?"

"I was about to ask you that same question." Sango stood up pulling on her robe. "You have got to get out of my house before Miaka finds out."

"Alright, just give me a minute." Miroku pulled on his clothes from last night as Sango kept her back to him. It was just really awkward.

"I'll go downstairs and see if she's up. Stay here!" Sango left her room. While Miroku sat on the edge of Sango's bed stroking Kirara. He scanned her walls and looked upon each picture and poster she had displayed. She came back up.

"Okay, she's asleep. So get out, now. I'm really sorry. Call me tomorrow around 8. I have to work." Sango pushed him out the front door praying that Inuyasha didn't see.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Hello Kouga." Sango said joining him at the counter.

"Hello Sango. Long time no see." Kouga smiled.

"I know. It's strange how they changed our shifts around isn't it."

"Somewhat. So what' new?"

"Not to much. Went to a senior's party."

"Fun!"

"Sort of. Promise me you'll never let me throw one."

"Done deal." Kouga laughed. "So I head Sesshoumaru's gone to University."

"Yes he did."

"Bet the mutt's happy 'bout that."

"Yea, he is." Sango laughed.

"So you summer's been good so far?"

"Off and on, yes!"

"That's good to hear. I'm just glad that all those exams are over. I was getting sick of words and numbers." Kouga laughed.

"Bye Kouga." Sango waved at the end of her shift as she headed for her car. "That was depressing. Kouga's done everything imaginable. It's just not fair." Sango started her car and headed home. _'It was a mistake!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: Okay…I know it was an awful chappie, but I was really tired it was like 3 am and I just needed to write, and I swear that the next one will be better…at least I hope it will be. Just a question though, I was wondering if anyone was confused by Sango's last remark and if any one was, I will put it in the next chapter as a flashback…okay…luv y'all R&R please…NO FLAMES!**


	11. An Exposed Secret

**Chapter 11: An Exposed Secret**

By the middle of August, Sango and Miroku were sure now that they wanted to tell their friends, but what would their reactions be like?

"Miroku, I'm so nervous."

"Just relax."

"We don't have to tell them about, you know, that night."

"No of course we won't. Just breathe normally." They were almost half way to the theatre, but Miroku promised that he would not run that car around.

"Okay." Sango took in a deep breath as they pulled into the parking lot. Miroku opened her door and took her hand, she pulled back. "I really can't. I'm so used to hiding and pretending what if we tell them, then we break up."

Miroku looked heart broken as he stoked her delicate hand.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't a prediction. I'm just worried." Sango blushed.

"It's quite alright. Now, can we go inside?"

"I guess." Sango slowly stood from the car and cautiously watched her feet as the two held hands.

"So what' this big surprise Miroku keeps going on about?" Inuyasha pondered aloud to Kagome.

"No idea, but I guess we'll find out soon enough, here he comes…with Sango…ARE THEY HOLDING HANDS?" Kagome sounded excited with a tinge of anger and curiosity. As Miroku and Sango approached, Kagome could see clearly that they were finger-locked, and Sango looked as if she were admiring her shoes, she lifted her head slightly to get a glance of Kagome's expression filled face.

"H-hi Kagome." Miroku greeted her slight scared.

She didn't answer for a few moments and Inuyasha braced himself. But her face relaxed, and she hugged Sango. "I knew it! It was that party right? He couldn't hold back his jealousy."

"Umm actually Kagome, w-" Miroku started but Sango elbowed him in the gut and nodded to Kagome.

"How did you know!" Sango grinned.

"Okay, shut up or we'll miss the movie!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yea." Kagome's light bulb went on Inuyasha grabbed her hand as the other 2 followed.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"That movie was awesome!" Inuyasha laughed.

"No way, too scary. I could barely watch it." Kagome's eyes were as big as frisbees.

"You are such a wimp." Inuyasha teased.

"Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome looked around.

"Hey guys!" Miroku said walking out of the arcade.

"She's in the bathroom." Miroku answered. "How did you guys like that movie?"

"Too scary."

"Awesome. Didn't you watch it?"

"Already seen it a week ago."

"Really? WOW."

"Hi guys, are we ready too leave." Sango joined them.

"I guess." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist. Miroku took Sango's hand and they all walked to the parking lot.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"So Sango, who's home?"

"No one, Kohaku's at camp and Dad's in New York while Miaka's working the night shift again." Sango sighed. "Why?"

"Do you mind if I come in?" Miroku asked and Sango hesitated before saying 'come in'.

"Sure why not. It's not even midnight yet."

"Good point." Miroku walked in. Sango turned some music on in her room as Miroku walked up the stairs.

"So? What do you want to do?" Sango sat on the couch.

"Not sure." Miroku sat next to her. "You feel like the thrill's gone?"

"Some what, now that we don't have anything to hide." Sango sighed.

"Well you know we still do have something to hide, that little drunken night." Miroku lay back with his hands behind his head.

"Right, but I had completely forgotten about that 'till now." Sango giggled.

"Oh? Huh, guess we need to find something new." Miroku's suggestive eyebrow movements went unnoticed since Sango was deep in thought. "Hey, you still there?"

"Mhmm. You're just damn lucky that I didn't get knocked up that night." Sango pinned him to the couch and he tickled her until she got up and hid behind the chair.

"Oh, I am going to get you!" Miroku stood up as they ran around the loft and down the stairs chasing each other as they attempted to tickle on another.

"Doubt it, iye." Sango tripped running back up the stairs as Miroku ran to her as she stumbled onto the carpet of the loft.

"Told ya!" He had pinned her to the floor and tickled her, but his hands slid down to her thigh. Sango's face turned red and she did what she knew she had to do, she kissed him. Miroku was sort of confused, but he returned the kiss any way.

"Seems I'm rubbing off on you." Miroku winked at her.

"Looks like it." Sango grinned from ear to ear as Miroku stood and helped her up. "So now what should we do?" She watched as Miroku cocked his eyebrow.

"You know what we could do?"

"Miroku, what were we just talking about!" Sango laughed.

"Well you just see, you wanted some excitement, something to hide." Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"True, but I'm only 17." Sango wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea, that's true, but wouldn't it make things more, thrilling?" Miroku coaxed.

"Sure, but it would make things more dangerous." Sango pouted.

"Right, I forgot about that." Miroku laughed.

"Miroku!" Sango sighed as she looked into his dreamy blue eyes. She felt like giving in to his request, but she knew that she just couldn't do it.

"Well you should know by now that my mind is always set on one thing, without even thinking it through."

"Mhmm." Sango's face was pulled closer to Miroku's as he pulled her into a deep and strong kiss. She gave her in and let Miroku slide her shirt off over her head as they feel onto her bed. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hand over his chest. She could feel her heart jumping into her throat. At least they would be able to remember this.

"Wait, wait. Lock the door just in case." Sango pleaded, so Miroku got up and locked the door. "Oh and can you turn my radio on?" Miroku sighed but heeded her request and returned to Sango.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

The very satisfied Miroku woke up to the bright morning light seeping through Sango's curtain and he looked down at the sleeping Sango who lay across his chest. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up holding her blanket to her chin. She smiled sweetly as they kissed.

"Good morning sleep head." Miroku broke the kiss.

"Morning. What time is it?" Sango asked in a small whisper.

"About 9."

"Oh good. Miaka doesn't get home until 10 this morning." Sango stood up and wrapped the sheet around her.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm going to go have a shower." Sango took the housecoat off the hook and pulled it on.

"Can I join?"

"Maybe some other time." Sango unlocked her door and headed towards her bathroom.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

"Why isn't Sango answering her phone?" Kagome whined to Inuyasha.

"No idea. Maybe she's out." Inuyasha kept eating his fries.

"It's lunch time, oh…unless she had a date." Kagome laughed.

"Sure." Inuyasha continued eating.

"What do you mean denied." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed through the mall.

"Sesshy, it's alright, I don't need the teddy bear." Rin said calmly. He turned around and walked out of the toy store and into Inuyasha and Kagome. "Move half-b-"

"Credit card troubles?" Inuyasha said smugly, Kagome hiding behind him.

"Yes. Now move."

"Looks like you need a job!" Inuyasha taunted.

"Don't Inuyasha, you don't need to start something." Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sweater.

"Whatever. See you at home, broke boy."

"You mutt."

"Sesshoumaru, you're scaring me." Rin cried, he looked down at her coolly and then left the toy store.

"Dammit Kagome, I could've annoyed the shit out of him. I really wanted to see him miserable." Inuyasha snapped. She kissed him and took his hand, he still looked mad, but at least he had stopped ranting.

"So, should we go look for Sango and Miroku?"

"Whatever."

"Alright, come on." Kagome yanked on Inuyasha's hand and pulled him all the way out to the parking lot where they noticed Sango and Miroku's cars parked next to Inuyasha's. "Well it looks like they're both here."

"Yep. You still want to know where they are?"

"Yes, of course, well let's go to the food court."

"Why didn't we eat there instead of the second floor snack shelf?"

"Because I was shopping, and you were hungry, so you went there while I shopped."

"Right." The 2 walked into the large food court to see Kouga, Ayame, Eri, Sango, Miroku, Hojo and Ayume sitting around a table eating.

"Hey look. It's Kagome and Inuyasha." Eri pointed out.

"Oh, hi guys." Sango waved.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome pulled on his arm as she ran towards their friends. "What are you all doing here?"

"Hojo and I are actually just leaving." Ayume and Hojo stood up. "So we'll see you all later. Bub bye."

"Okay and you guys?" Kagome asked.

"Well Eri and I are shopping, so we stopped to eat and see Kouga." Ayame said.

"I'm here to give my 2 weeks notice." Sango smiled.

"Why?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha and Miroku moved to a different table to talk.

"I got a job at that new fashion store, it pays more to I can take Taiquando(N/A: I don't know how to spell it)." Sango smiled.

"We should get going Ayame. You can come back and talk to Kouga later." Eri poked Ayame.

"Okay, see you later Kouga." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Ayame." Kouga smiled. "I should get back to work. I'll catch you later Sango."

"Bye Kouga." Sango and Kagome waved.

"Hey you two want to go shopping?" Kagome asked Miroku and Sango as they broke through Inuyasha and Miroku's conversation.

"Why not." Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"But I already told you, I have to work at 2." Miroku placed his hands on her hips.

"Right, I totally forgot." Sango blushed.

"Inuyasha, do you work today?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, but not till 5." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Or was it 4?"

"Oh brother!" Miroku sighed. "Why don't you go check?"

"Fine I will. I'll see you later." Inuyasha ran off.

"I should get going too." Miroku kissed Sango and followed Inuyasha.

"You aren't going to leave now too, are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well actually, I am." Sango hung her head but started laughing. "Just kidding!"

"Ooo, that was cruel and unusual." Kagome laughed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sango laughed

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Sango walked into her house with her hands full of bags.

"What did you all get today?" Miaka looked stunned.

"Kagome and I went through the whole mall." Sango laughed.

"I can see that. Have you had supper?"

"No, why?"

"I thought you and I could eat out tonight, since your brother and father are gone for at least another week."

"Yea, I suppose, you know what, that sounds like a great plan. Just let me put my things away."

"Alright, sounds good. I will go freshen up."

Sango ran up to her room and unpacked her things when she noticed Miroku's underwear folded ever so neatly on top of the rest of Sango's freshly clean laundry. "SHIT!" Sango sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. "She wasn't supposed to know, oh this is bad." She walked down the stairs to where Miaka stood at the door waiting to leave.

" Bout time, come on let's go."

"Okay, okay." Sango pulled on her sneakers as Miaka pulled her out of the door and into Miaka's car. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking that little Italian Bistro, umm Villanio's." Miaka said pulling onto mainstreet.

"Yum sounds great. So uh, hmm, what did you, uh, do today?"

"Slept, did some laundry." Miaka cocked an eyebrow at Sango in suspicion. Sango pretended not to notice. "But do you want to tell me what YOU did last night!"

"No not really." Sango looked out her window.

"Oh but you better, or your father will hear about he underwear."

"Bo please, he can't know."

"Alright, I won't tell him. There are reasons why I put you on the pill at the age of 13." Miaka held back a laugh. "So tell me now, who was it?"

"Miroku."

"Oh blessed be the heavens, it was that boy. I was so scared it was some drunken idiot." Miaka laughed as they pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot. "Are you 2 planning on a 2nd time?"

"Huh, I don't know!" Sango blushed a dark purple as if she couldn't breathe.

"Just asking, please just be safe about it, okay? Promise me that."

"I promise." Sango hugged her aunt.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

_RING RING RING_

"Hello, Sango here."

"Hi Sango."

"Miroku, when did you get off work?"

"About 20 minutes ago."

"Oh well you will never guess what happened."

"What?"

"Miaka found your underwear."

"Oh, so that's where I left them." Miroku laughed.

"Yea, but she's totally cool with it, well as long as we're safe and smart about it."

"Great. Well I just called to say good night."

"Oh why so tired?"

"Naraku was the supervisor today. He was working Inuyasha and I like mules. I feel like I haven't eaten in years."

"Aw, well I will let you get some sleep then. Good-night, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet dreams." _CLICK._

_'Poor guy, I'll go see him tomorrow morning.' _She turned off her lamp and went to sleep.

Meanwhile Miroku and Inuyasha sat at Miroku's house drinking

"So man you really got to Sango?"

"Yea, be nice Inuyasha, and I wasn't supposed to tell you, so keep quiet."

"Oh man. You're in for a shit load of trouble. You blew off your girl from me!" Inuyasha's drunken warning made Miroku laugh.

"Yea, only if she finds out." Miroku was still laughing. Moushi served them up another round.

"I'm going to bed boys, you best be doing the same soon." Moushi hiccuped as he walked away.

"Well man, that, that we all got drunk, Kagome spent the night in my bed. But she woke up really early and went home." Inuyasha whispered.

"Are you serious, but she wasn't drunk, to hell, she didn't drink at all." Miroku shouted.

"I know, I guess she'd thought I'd forget by the time I woke up."

"Well she was-hiccup-so wrong."

"Yea, so wrong." The boys put down their glasses and cashed out on the couches.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oh hello Sango, Miroku is in the living room." Moushi answered the door. Sango walked into the living room to see Miroku laying across the lay-z boy the wrong way and Inuyasha had his head propped up on the end table. Hachi, Miroku's pet raccoon, curled around Sango's feet as she approached her sleeping boyfriend. She grabbed his should and he shot up in fear and Sango backed away.

"Huh, Sango, what are you doing here?" Miroku tried to stand as his room spun.

"I came to see how you were feeling, but obviously, good enough to lie to me." Sango stormed out of the house.

"Hey man, who was that?" Inuyasha asked waking up.

"Sango and she's mad." Miroku sighed.

"She's just over reacting, go talk to her. I should go though. I'll catch you later." Inuyasha left. _'Damn, what did I say that for last night. Kagome's gonna strangle me.' _Inuyasha hurried home so that Kagome wouldn't catch him.

"Well I should go shower and talk to Sango." Miroku sighed. "I never should've listened to him."

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

Miroku walked down to Sango's house, and knocked on her door. Miaka answered rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Miroku what on Earth? You should be using the back door instead of waking up the whole house." Miaka yawned. "Besides, Sango, left a long time ago."

"Oh, alright. Sorry for waking you up." Miroku walked away. _'I wonder where she got to? I'll go check at Kagome's.' _He knocked on Kagome's front door. Sota answered the door.

"Hello Miroku." Sota said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey is Sango here?" Miroku asked.

"Nope, her and Kagome went out for a bit." Sota closed the door as Miroku walked away.

"Dammit." Miroku walked across the road to his house. "I'll just call her cell, she tends to over react to everything." He dialed her number once he'd grabbed the phone out of the kitchen.

"Hello, it's Sango."

"Umm, hey Sango it's-"

"Miroku! Look I'm kind of busy, can we talk later?" Sango sounded as if she were about to cry.

"I guess. Where are you?"

"I'm at the mall with Kouga and Ayame."

"Oh, where's Kagome?"

"Her and Inuyasha left a long time ago."

"I see. Can you do me a favor?"

"Umm, I think I can. What is it?"

"Ask Kagome if she really think Inuyasha would forget just because he was buzzed?" Miroku told her still feeling a little hung over himself.

"Uh, sure. I'll do that, but I really have to go." _CLICK._

"Oh boy, I think I just did a very bad thing." Miroku scratched his head.

(Inuyasha)

"Hey Kag."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I have a HUGE secret, you wanna hear?"

"Umm, of course I do."

"You know that night we went to that party?" Inuyasha had a mischievous smile spreading across his face. Kagome looked at him through eyes glazed over in suspicion and fear.

"Sure…"

"Well, Sango and Miroku, were together that whole night. I think a couple of times after that as well." Kagome looked at him, not surprised but confused.

_'Wasn't he about to catch me, on MY little lie?' _Kagome faked a smiled. "Really now? Just don't get any ideas!"

"None at all." Inuyasha grinned.

Then Kagome's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Kagome, Miroku told me to ask you something about, do you really think Inuyasha would forget just because he was buzzed. I think it was something like that. What does he mean?"

"WHAT, HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT INUYASHA AND I SLEPT TOGETHER?" Kagome screeched without realizing. She looked over at Inuyasha who smiled at her smugly then looked away. "Sango, I'll have to call you back."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." Sango hung her cell phone and looked over at Ayame who heard Kagome over the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Umm nothing. I gotta go. I'll, uh, bye." Sango ran off to her car. She dialed up Kagome's number again.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Kagome. So what'd you find out?"

"Last night, the 2 of them had some boy talk. SIT!" Kagome screamed away from the phone. "Seems they told each other about their, umm.."

"Sex days?" Sango said flatly.

"Ya."

"So that would mean that you and Inuyasha actually had…sex?"

"Yes, and so did you and Miroku, so drop it!"

"Okay subject dropped. Now if you don't mind, I have a boyfriend to murder." Sango hung up and marched home. Miroku could come to her.

---------------- ---------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------

That night Sango lie in her bed staring at the ceiling as her radio played softly in the background. Kirara at her feet was sleeping soundly, as Sango's mind traced over the past 2 months. There were no more thrills to her relationship, did she even really love him, or did he even really love her? Kirara woke up and began hissing at her closed door. Sango was scared but got up any way. She pulled on her robe and walked out of her room. There was a thud in the dark and then a low moon. She grabbed the bat from beside the shelf and slowly walked to the back stairs. A shadowy figure appeared and Sango went to strike it before it let out a plea.

"Sango NO, it's Miroku."

Sango put the bat back and turned on a light. "Miroku, what are you doing here?'

"I came to see how angry you were?"

"I'm not really, uh, come here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room and looked the door behind her.

"Oh I see."

"No, no you don't. I am not really angry, I'm just confused." She slapped him across the face. "That was for telling Inuyasha."

"Oh…sorry." Miroku rubbed his cheek. "Confused about what?"

"Do we really LOVE each other, or just what we can do to each other?"

"Huh, well I love you, and I thought you loved me too?"

"Well I doubt…"

"No Sango dear, I am as sure as the sun burns bright on the Earth. I love you and all you are."

Sango was seduced by his words and soon couldn't resist the thoughts flowing through her head, she sat down on the floor and Miroku hugged her.

"I love you too." She finally whispered with true compassion. The 2 lay down on her bed and fell asleep after talking for a few hours.

Inuyasha has his punishment and was now sleeping on Kagome's couch along with Kagome. They had both fallen asleep watching a movie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, well…summer vacation is over not just for them, but for me too and I will post the last chapter a.s.a.p.**


	12. Back to the End

Well before you get to the last chapter, I just want to say thank you for all your reviews, I enjoyed writing this fanfiction and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as well. So here it goes that last chapter of Summer Love (it's really short, but it tells what I wanted to say)…

Chapter 12: Back to the End 

The group of 17 years olds sat down at a lunch table after a long summer vacation. So much had changed since that previous year. The summer of '03 was insane, the group was a group of great friends, but something happened. None of them in that previous year could even imagine. Miroku and Sango were really in love and Miroku was going to ask Sango to marry him after graduation, Kagome and Inuyasha were very much so in love as well. Naraku and Kikyo, along with Kagura and Kanna, died in a fatal collision with a semi. The past summer loves were heartfelt, but all good romance stories end in happy endings.

"So, one more year." Kagome sighed.

"One more." Miroku nodded.

"So Kagome, did you ever notice that Miroku has a very bad habit of groping girls?"

"Yes, I think everyone noticed."

"But what about as of late?" Sango hugged Miroku and he smiled and shrugged.

"I guess not. Way to go Sango."

"Great, but no more lecherous monk, there's no humor in that." Inuyasha laughed.

"It wouldn't hurt for you to change too." Kagome laughed.

"Hi ladies." Kouga greeted his friends with Ayame tagging along. "How's everything."

"Great!" The group smiled and laughed just as the bell went and they all walked to their classes.

The End 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it…it's all over from the deception to the secrets, everything a good comedic romance needs…lmao…hope you enjoyed, and if you liked this one, check out some of the other stories on my account, I will be hoping to post a few Gundam Seed, and 2 more Inuyasha stories sometime before Christmas…so I hope I'll get you reviews from you then, tata!**


End file.
